Training
by thecountessdorkula
Summary: Tumblr request-Annie finally helps Eren train and Mikasa is jealous. EreMika spoilers through finale


They decided to give her a second chance.

Annie was under close supervision after emerging from her crystal, but she was permitted to go back to the military—under the Scouting Legion. She was under their custody and she was given two choices: transfer into the Scouting Legion to help in the same sense that Eren did or be handed back over to the Military Police to be executed. She chose the former.

She was not happy about this choice, but she was not prepared to die just yet. She felt pathetic. She had worked so hard to get into the top ten of her class and what did she have to show for it? She could no longer have that privilege that the top ten got. She would no longer be able to be part of the Military Police. She would no longer have free will over her Titan form.

It was a talk with Armin that her whole perspective changed. She still was not happy about being transferred into another division, but something he said made her want to be helpful. Armin was a good person and she admired that in him. He was persuasive as well, but she only saw it as part of his charm. He somehow managed to convince her to give it a try, and that was what she planned to do.

It took a while for her to get adjusted again to military life, let alone in the Scouting Legion, but she did. It was not long before she remembered that she owed somebody some training.

"Jaeger."

Eren turned in surprise. He steadied himself into a comfortable position to hold the bag of oats up to his horse, but to be able to look at Annie as she spoke.

"We're going to train."

Oh. He had completely forgotten about that promise she had made to him a long while ago: she was going to help him train. She would help him learn some of her techniques and maybe he could be better at hand-to-hand combat.

"Alright," He said. He was still a bit surprised, taken aback from this sudden order. "Let me just finish feeding Clyde."

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

He already knew that he would not enjoy this.

"Ow!"

"Stay still!"

"Do you have put so much?"

"Yes, now stay still."

Eren flinched as Mikasa poured peroxide on one of his many wounds that he had gotten during training with Annie earlier that day. At first, it was quiet as she patched up the bumps and bruises he had received. That was until she muttered under her breath, "That bitch is going to pay."

His eyes widened in shock. "Mikasa."

She looked up at him, expression scarily grim. "She thinks she can just hurt you like this? She's going to pay."

Eren was starting to question his choice of choosing to train with Annie.

Annie did not take it any easier on her student. She continued to give it her all, even though he was still not up to par. It was during one particularly harsh throw that she spotted her: Mikasa keeping an eye from afar. She hid stealthily, but Annie still saw her, eyes filled with anger and maybe a tint of…jealousy? Annie allowed herself to smirk; she could allow herself some fun out of this.

Eren let out a cry of pain. He tried to stifle it, yet it surprised him too much to hide it. To his surprise, Annie hovered over him, reaching a hand out, offering to help him off the ground. He took her hand and pulled himself up with a groan.

He ached. He was not used to training as hard as Annie was pushing him. Still, he would continue. He wanted to be a good fighter. His hand unconsciously went towards his cheek. He was taken aback when he noticed blood. He must have cut it on a rock or something when he fell.

His teacher took notice and pulled a cloth from her jacket's pocket to dab the blood. She was surprisingly easy about it, gently wiping away the blood. He did not quite understand. He watched as she glanced in the opposite direction, smirking at some unknown.

"I know what will fix this," She mumbled as she came closer to his face. She pressed her lips against the cut. Mikasa could not stand it anymore.

After she and Annie had had it out, they were sentenced to the "get along shirt." Annie learned that she should not get on Mikasa's nerves for the fun of it. It was after their punishment was over that Mikasa—to Eren's surprise—finally embraced Eren in a passionate kiss and warned him: "Don't train with her anymore. I won't hesitate to kill her the next time she hurts you."


End file.
